This relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices are often provided with displays. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and wristwatch devices may have displays for presenting images to a user.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays may have flexible substrates. This allows portions of the display to be bent. The tail of a display may, for example, be bent when mounting the display in a compact device housing.
Challenges can arise in providing electronic devices with bent flexible displays. If care is not taken, mishandling during fabrication or stress due to drop events may damage the display.